


The Littlest Lightwood and The Warlock

by JazzyBoHart6



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec accepting his feelings, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Eavesdropping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus is great with kids, Max is a good brother, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyBoHart6/pseuds/JazzyBoHart6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max can see how the upcoming wedding to Lydia is doing to his brother & after days spent eavesdropping on his siblings and Clary trying to talk him out of it and finding out his brother was NOT marrying for love but sacrificing his own happiness, he decides he simply can’t let it happen. When he meets Magnus Bane the day he comes to the institute he soon realizes there is something  going on between his brother & the Warlock and decides if his brother is going to marry ANYONE it’s going to be the totally awesome Magic wielding Warlock that brought the only smiles out of Alec he’d seen since wedding planning had started. He sneaks out of the institute and goes to Magnus for help to stop the wedding. Max totally ships Malec and Magnus has a serious weakness for this generation of Lightwoods. Alec comes to several conclusions. Jace, Clary and Isabelle just want them to have their chance to be happy together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Max Lightwood disliked being little...for the most part.

He hated that he couldn't join his siblings fighting off the bad guys, he hated that no one listened to him or took him seriously.

There was a perk to being the only kid walking around the institute though. Especially one people didn't exactly notice.

Whenever things got busy or something was happening people tended to overlook that he was around for the most part, which meant more often than not people said things they wouldn't normally say in front of him. Never realizing he was in hearing distance.

The last few days he'd been doing nothing BUT listen and to say he'd heard a lot of interesting things would be putting it lightly.

Listen to his parents argue about his big brother getting married to that Lydia woman, which he didn't understand because Alec didn't even know her but now everyone is planning a wedding so it must be the truth. Hearing them say it needed to be done to save the family's honor and something about a circle and sacrifices. He didn't exactly understand everything they said, but he definitely understood enough that Alec was not getting married because he was in love, and the only sacrifice they were making wasn't even theirs to sacrifice... it was his brothers happiness.

He listened to his sister Izzy rant to Clary about Alec getting married, heard her rant about how he was ruining his life and giving up his happiness and any chance at real love just to try and fix their parents mistakes. How the fact that they would let him ruin his life for political power disgusted her, that she'd always thought their mother loved Alec and apparently she was wrong because no loving parent would support their own child giving up everything to fix their parents mistakes. But that's the reality, they were his parents mistakes and Alec should not have to destroy his life and his chance to be happy because their parents messed up. They caused the problem, they should be the ones to suffer for it. Not Alec.

He listened to Jace and Izzy talk about how they needed to figure out how to stop the wedding. Listened to them talk about how he deserved so much more than an empty marriage with someone he could never love and how they would not go into this war and risk dying knowing Alec will have never gotten his chance to find love and would spend whatever time he had on this earth unhappy. They would not give up their lives for people who would do this to their brother. Jace sounded angry and Izzy kept moving between furious and bursting into tears saying it was all her fault.

He listened to Izzy talk to Alec when they thought he wasn't around, heard her tell him that none of this was worth it. That she would rather get married to someone she didn't love herself than let Alec do it. She kept talking about someone named Magnus Bane and how Alec had a real chance at happiness with him and he was ruining it with this insane idea. Heard her start crying and trying to convince Alec that she would do it instead, that he was always willing to sacrifice himself for them and she just couldn't let him do it again. She kept saying that he's always been there to protect her and take care of her and she's had so much happiness in her life thanks to him, that he always let her be who she was and never judged her and he deserved his chance to have that too. Alec said it was his duty, what was one persons needs compared to the needs of many? That if him getting married meant a better happier life for her, Jace and Max, even Clary then he'd do it.

When Alec walked away he'd looked so upset, upset and tired. Max heard Izzy crying that night.

He listened to Jace try to talk to Alec too. Listened to him tell him how wrong all of this was and that their parents needed to fix their own issues even if they fell out of power. That they would come up with something else to impress the Clave. He heard them arguing and Jace burst out that Alec knew good and well he would never feel anything for Lydia and ask him if he was really so eager to spend whatever life they got with a girl instead of being true to who he was? Asking if he was really that determined to keep hiding from himself? He was pretty sure that Jace got punched after saying that, since he was clutching a bloody nose when he stormed out.

One thing he'd noticed through everything was that every day that went on? Alec looked worse, as wedding plans were being made Alec looked like they might as well have been planning his funeral. When Max went to bed Alec would be attacking the training equipment with a blank look on his face...when he woke up? There he was, bags under his eyes going at it again. He'd never seen his brother like this, he looked half alive and Max couldn't help but be furious with his parents and Lydia for letting this happen. He already knew he'd never forgive his parents for either pretending or just not caring what this was doing to Alec. Alec was the best brother ever and Max wanted him happy...one thing was for sure? This wedding wasn't making Alec happy...it was killing him.

It didn't help that Max didn't particularly care for Lydia. She was boring and talked to him like he was a baby or stupid and kept walking around the institute smiling like everything was going right in her life and considering his brother looked like his was ending it just made him dislike her more. He didn't like how she talked to Izzy. Or Jace. Or Clary. And he didn't like how she talked to Alec, something about how she talked to him just bothered him. She bossed everyone around, Alec included. The fact that every time she talked to Alec his eyes seemed to be getting more and more empty made him want to hit something...or borrow Alec's bow and aim for Lydia's stupid head.

It got worse the day Alec told Magnus Bane he was getting married. Neither of them had known he was close by, but he had been. Maybe he'd been more than a little curious about the High Warlock after hearing his siblings talk about him and he'd ended up following behind him as he walked around the institute fixing the wards. Magnus was fascinating, and he was probably the coolest person Max had ever met...besides his brother that is. Watching him do magic was amazing. Especially when he'd used said Magic to give Max a large hot chocolate when he'd walked by and saw him sitting alone frowning at his hands. He'd been thinking about Alec and what he could do to fix everything. Magnus had been walking by and stopped right in front of him, knelt down and asked if he was okay eyes full of concern. Just like with Alec? Max was apparently not invisible to Magnus Bane. When he shook his head no but didn't answer not quite sure what to say? Magnus had ruffled his hair and then conjured up a giant mug of hot chocolate with a ton of whipped cream and a big cherry on top and then he sat next to him and proceeded to tell him a mystical story while creating a big moving picture of it in front of them. By the time Alec had walked by looking for him to tuck him in bed Max had been curled up into Magnus side grinning and giggling as the man gestured wildly making funny voices with a chocolate mustache and Max saw Alec smile for the first time in days, and instead of interrupting he'd just leaned against the wall and simply watched, listening to the story too and chuckling whenever Magnus used another hilarious voice. When he sent Max to bed after it was over claiming he'd be right there, Max had looked over his shoulder and saw them both standing close to each other talking, with matching smiles and when Magnus went to walk away he watched him slide a hand down Alec's arm and then squeeze his hand before walking away leaving Alec gazing after him face flushed.

It wasn't until Alec was talking to Magnus that Max saw the first real bits of life he'd seen on his brothers face in days. As a matter of fact the only time Alec didn't look like he was completely miserable or empty was when he was talking to Magnus, the only time Alec smiled was when Magnus was around...and he hadn't seen Alec smile like that before. Hearing them talk though he finally understood why everyone kept bringing up Magnus to his brother and why Izzy kept saying he couldn't marry Lydia because of Magnus. Alec liked Magnus Bane, he liked him the way Jace obviously liked Clary...he liked him the way he should like someone he was going to be married too. Around Lydia Alec seemed to shut down, grim and quiet like he was preparing for battle or worse preparing for his own funeral, like he was going through the motions in a daze. When Alec was around Magnus though he seemed to be constantly fighting a grin, he looked alive and like weight always on his shoulders suddenly wasn't as hard to hold..plus Max had never seen his brother blush that shade of red so many times in one conversation. Neither had he ever seen Alec smile as many times as he had. That's how you should feel about the person you were going to be with, and if that's how Alec felt for Magnus then Max needed to do something before his brother spent the rest of his life like a ghost.

He listened to Alec tell Magnus about getting married to Lydia, and stuttering over his words looking like every word out of his mouth was physically painful. He listened and saw just how upset the news made Magnus and realized that Alec not only definitely like liked Magnus...Magnus? Very much like liked Alec back. A lot apparently.

Watching Magnus walk away from Alec looking so sad and disappointed, shoulders hunched eyes glued to the floor swiping at tears he was so obviously trying to hide? When every time Max had seen the Warlock before he was practically dancing around all glitter and magic, bright and cheerful but now he looked like everything about him had dimmed...and it made him sad. He liked Magnus, and he loved his brother and he decided right then and there that he just could not let this happen. Seeing Alec watch Magnus walk away with tears in his eyes like he wanted to run after him and take it all back? He decided he would burn down the institute before he let his brother marry Lydia.

He wouldn't let his parents force Alec to do this. He wouldn't let Alec force himself to do this. Part of him even wished he was older so he could offer to get married instead just like Izzy had, Alec had always protected him and taken care of him...more than his parents ever had. He'd taught him things and read him bed time stories and cuddled him when he had nightmares and was going to teach Max how to use a bow and he was the best big brother ever and Max wasn't going to let him spend the rest of his life unhappy and sad. Alec deserved to be happy more than anyone and this time Max was going to protect his brother the way he'd always protected him.

With that decision he waited till no one was around and hunted down the address for Magnus Bane, grabbed his stele, left a note on his bed he knew Alec would find when he went to tuck him in and emptied out his pocket money into his backpack along with a couple comics and his pajamas and snuck out of the institute on a mission to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn and get his help stopping this wedding.

He knew Alec would freak out finding him gone, but he needed to do this. For Alec.

It took him longer than he thought to make it to the High Warlocks building, when he pushed the buzzer and heard a booming "WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN!?"

he couldn't help but giggle before chirping out "Max Lightwood here to see Magnus Bane, it's an emergency"

"What on earth- of course one moment little one" and the door was swinging open and a concerned looking Magnus minus all his glitter and makeup and sparkly clothes and jewelry dressed down looking nothing like the bright colorful man Max had met a few days ago was ushering him inside and seemed to be checking him over worriedly for injuries.

"How on earth did you get here?! Are you okay? Did something happen? It's not safe for you to be out in the city alone at night Max! Does your family know you are here?" And 10 minutes later after Max had been made to promise he would never again go off on his own in the middle of the night, he was sitting on the couch with another cup of cocoa in his hands with his feet swinging back and forth and a cat 'Chairman Meow' curled up on his lap purring.

"I left a note for Alec...and I walked...and I'm not okay but only because I don't like seeing my brother sad. I'm here because I want you to help me stop my brother from getting married and ruining his life" he said determinedly and he saw Magnus freeze and look away from him.

"I-I wish I could Max, but Alec...he-it's his choice and he's already proposed to Lydia" the Warlock said quietly

"I don't care. I don't like her. I don't like my parents. I don't like how miserable Alec has been and the only time I've seen him look happy since all of this started was when he was looking at you or talking to you. Alec should be with you, not Lydia! I don't like her, I know he doesn't like her and I can tell he likes you, and I know you like him too! Plus she's a girl and I don't think Alec even likes girls!Not that I blame him girls are gross except for Izzy and you are way better than Lydia. So I don't know why he can't just be with you! You shouldn't marry someone you don't even like, you just shouldn't. Your supposed to get married when you fall in love but Alec is not in love and I need you to help me stop this so you guys can both be happy because Alec is the best brother ever and you are awesome and way better than Lydia and you even have magic which is so cool and if my brother is going to marry anyone it should be you, not some stupid bossy lady he doesn't even like! "

And now Magnus was staring at him wide eyed jaw slack with surprise before a wide highly amused smile made it's way onto his face and his eyes were bright with delight and then he was chucking and giggling his shoulders shaking and Max saw the sadness melt away from Magnus who beamed at him saying "Boy do I like this generation of Lightwoods, you're definitely my favorite yet" before he was conjuring a cup of tea for himself and sitting back in his chair looking happy but thoughtful before he continued.

"I wont pretend I don't agree with you Max, if I had things my way? Alec would indeed be with me and not marrying a girl either. Your brother is a very remarkable individual, I've been around a long time and he's unlike anyone I've ever met. He's a good man, which I'm sure you know. Not to mention gorgeous beyond all reason. He's also very stubborn though and appears very determined to follow through on this horrible idea. I haven't even gotten to take him on a proper date yet and now he's set to marry Lydia Branwell. As much as I would love to help you put a stop to this wedding, I'm honestly not sure how. Believe me I've been thinking about it and short of bursting through the doors with a team of Warlocks and kidnapping him I'm not sure what I can do"

Max beamed at him, he knew he liked Magnus. Magnus talked to him like he wasn't stupid, he listened to what he had to say and didn't dismiss him because he was little...just like Alec did.

"We can come up with something together then. I wont let my brother be unhappy forever just because he's trying to protect everyone. This time someone has to protect him, and if no one else is willing to do it. I will. Alec is worth it"

Magnus was giving him the same fond look that Alec gave him whenever he talked about being the best shadowhunter ever, just like his brother. "Well...two brains are better than one, I'm assuming you must have some ideas about how to stop this insanity if you came here to me? One that doesn't involve storming the institute ?"

Max bit his lip "Well...you're the High Warlock of Brooklyn right? And you've been alive a long time...do you maybe have anything that could help us keep the institute? Something we could give the clave? Or maybe something we could do that would prove we should stay in charge? So that Alec wont feel like he has to get married? Or maybe use a spell and just make Lydia go away? Send her to another dimension?" He knew the last one was probably a long shot... but desperate times?

Magnus giggled to himself at the last suggestion but Max could tell he was thinking "While I don't think I could just make her go away, mind you it's not like I didn't already consider it myself...the other ideas have merit littlest Lightwood. I hadn't considered that. Honestly I've been so focused on thinking of some way to convince your brother not to do this I wasn't really thinking about how to make it so it wasn't necessary in the first place. Trying to plan things when you are distraught is far more difficult than people would think. You're right though...I've been alive a very long time, I've collected a number of things over the years, and I have more connections than most... We'll come up with something. I'm not giving up. Because you are correct...Alexander is worth it"

Max decided right there if it was the last thing he ever did besides stopping this wedding? It would be making sure one happened between Magnus and his brother, because Magnus was awesome and having him as a brother in law would be amazing...not to mention the magic and hot chocolate.

a good half hour later and someone started frantically pounding on the door to the loft and Magnus flicked his wrist allowing entrance to a manic looking Alec who scanned the room with wide eyes before they landed on Max slumping in relief.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you walking around at night by yourself?" Alec was asking while moving in front of him and dragging Max into a hug before checking him over for possible injuries.

"That's what Magnus said, he made me promise not to go out at night on my own again or else he'd turn me into a friend for chairman meow. If I want to visit him again I'm supposed to call him so he can pick me up or ask you to bring me." Max said with a smile, sure he was sorry he'd worried his brother...but he was fine...and now Alec was here, at Magnus place. With Magnus.

Alec had stilled for a moment and seemed to be just realizing he was inside Magnus Bane's loft for the first time since he'd told him he was getting married and Max watched him turn to look up at Magnus.

"Thank you for looking after my brother, you've got a bit of a knack for taking care of Lightwoods " he said softly, standing and moving towards Magnus who was just watching them with a small affectionate smile which he turned towards Alec when he started moving closer, he had a warm look in his eyes.

"Of course Alexander...what can I say? I seem to have developed a bit of a weakness for this generation of Lightwoods"

When Alec stopped in front of Magnus looking down at him, Max saw him open and close his mouth a few times hands clenching and unclenching and rolled his eyes. Honestly. Did he have to do everything himself?

"Doesn't Magnus get a hug too? " he asked innocently eyes wide the way Isabelle had taught him, seeing Alec raise a brow at him, he knew he wasn't fooled. Magnus obviously wasn't either but he was grinning at him eyes full of amusement as he shot Max a wink before he took a step closer into Alec's space.

"Yes Alexander, don't I get a hug too?" Magnus asked coyly tilting his head down and gazing up at Alec through his lashes and Alec's face was red as his eyes shot back to Magnus and Max clapped a hand over his mouth smothering the giggles threatening to break free. Magnus was definitely better than Lydia.

He saw Alec bite his lip unsurely and just when he thought he might actually have to get up and push his brother at Magnus he saw Magnus drop his flirtatious face and just smile softly before opening his arms towards Alec. Who hesitated only a moment before he was stepping closer and carefully wrapping arms around Magnus as well. Max watched as Alec seemed to nearly melt against Magnus when the Warlock pulled him closer and twisted a hand into the back of his hair instead of pulling away, as if all his tension was drained away.

When they separated Alec glued his eyes to the floor his face flushed before he was turning back towards Max who was full on grinning at his brother.

"Max what made you decide to come here in the middle of the night and scare me half to death?" He asked walking back towards the sofa and kneeling in front of Max once more.

Max shot a look at Magnus who was smiling and shrugged waving a hand in the air and decided to tell the truth.  
"I came to ask for his help to stop your wedding and keep you from ruining your life" he said bluntly and saw Alec's jaw drop open and stare at him stunned before spluttering "What?! You...My...what?!"

Max sighed patiently "I came to ask Magnus if he could help me come up with a plan to stop the wedding, or make it so you wont have to get married. You're my brother Alec and I'm not stupid. I've been watching you...I've been watching everyone and this isn't right, I want you to be happy and you aren't happy Alec. I can't let you marry Lydia, you don't even like her, I don't even like her. She talks to me like I'm a baby or like I'm stupid and she's mean to everyone and bosses you around and I hate mom and dad because they aren't stopping you and you shouldn't marry someone you don't love. Plus if you marry Lydia you can't be with Magnus and you should because he makes you happy and whenever he's around you smile a lot and I want you to be happy and so does he and he's way better than Lydia so if you are going to be with anyone it should be him. I knew I couldn't stop the wedding by myself, no one would listen to me..but Magnus is really powerful and has magic and if anyone can figure out a way to stop this it will be him"

Alec was gaping at him. Magnus was leaning against the wall behind him shoulders shaking with mirth a fist pressed to his mouth and Max could see the wide grin he was trying to smother.

"I-I Max you...I...what? you want to-you came here...you think I should be with-I-how..magic...but...how? Magnus?" Alec was stuttering and Max looked back at Magnus who had pushed away from the wall with a small sigh and reached out to grip Alec's shoulder maneuvering him to sit on the couch next to Max instead of the floor and with a flash of blue sparks was placing a cup of tea in Alec's hand.

"There there Alexander no worries, just drink your tea and listen for a moment alright? we will figure this out. Your darling brother pointed out to me that I've been around a very long while and have collected various priceless artifacts over the years the Clave might find more than a little useful in the fight against Valentine, not to mention that I have a great deal of connections to people who owe me a more than a few favors and a fairly large following of Warlocks from all over the world who are prepared to come to my aid and follow my lead should I call upon them for assistance, you can make a great deal of friends and allies in a few hundred years...and while we decided against storming the wedding with a team of warlocks and kidnapping you before you say I Do, or banishing Lydia to another dimension...that doesn't mean we can't come up with something. If you are willing to do this to keep your family in power and protect them? Then I know how important this is to you, and I will help you so you wont have to, there has to be a way. Whatever it is? I'll find it and use it. I wont give up on you Alexander. I don't think I could if I tried. You are wonderful, kind and absolutely stunning and I've never met anyone quite like you and that's saying something because I've met a lot of people...and I can't let this end before it even got the chance to truly begin...there's something special between us Alexander...and neither myself or your delightful brother are willing to watch you throw away your happiness, we simply care for you too much"

Both Max and Magnus watched Alec as he processed this, he sipped at his tea carefully and furrowed his brow deep in thought, his eyes swirling with questions but what stood out more was the sudden spark of hope that lit them and then he was looking up at them both with increasingly glassy eyes before whispering "Do you really think we can find another way?"

Max and Magnus shared a look before nodding "Yes. We do, and we will." Magnus said decidedly.

Alec whipped at his eyes and sighed heavily before setting his shoulders and meeting Magnus eyes determinedly "Okay, what do we do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chap is allllll about Alec & Magnus. It's also suddenly become clear to me that this fic is going to be longer than I'd originally planned. Please read and review so I know to continue!

After pulling up a large flat screen TV and putting on a movie that Magnus figured Max would enjoy as he sat curled up on the couch with Chairman Meow in his pajamas munching on a slice of Pizza Magnus had...commandeered...for them to eat for dinner. Since Max was officially occupied Magnus pulled a slightly mystified Alexander towards the kitchen to speak with a little bit of privacy.

Alec personally felt like he was in a dream.

Since the revelation that not only did his youngest brother want to stop his wedding to Lydia by any means necessary, he was more than 100% on board with the idea of Magnus and Alec being in a romantic relationship...if anything he was actively encouraging it? Not one single care that Magnus was a man or a Downworlder? Was more than a little surprising. The realization that so many people were prepared to do whatever it took to protect his happiness, and not just any people..the ones he cared about most? Meant more to him than he'd expected or ever could have hoped for.

Hearing Magnus casually admit that he had actually considered crashing the wedding with a team of Warlocks to kidnap him and that Max had actually wanted to banish Lydia to another dimension brought an intense feeling of warmth to his chest and set butterfly's dancing around his stomach. In the face of so much support and obvious love, Alexander Lightwood couldn't help but feel a giant weight lift off his shoulders. All this time he'd been so afraid, holding back so much from those closest to him, had felt so alone for so long and it turned out it wasn't necessary. They didn't care he was gay, they accepted him. The conversations he'd been having with Izzy, Jace and even Clary were all ringing in his head now...paired with Max encouraging support and more than obvious hinting at Magnus it was finally starting to actually hit him that it was really okay. People knew. No one was disgusted. They didn't hate him. They were so supportive they wanted to help him so he did't have to marry someone he didn't and couldn't ever love. His happiness mattered. He wasn't just a chess piece.

Ever since agreeing to go along with whatever plan they came up with to stop the wedding he couldn't help the small amazed smile that was now glued to his face, which only grew in size whenever Magnus met his eye and smiled brightly at him. After seeing how heartbroken Magnus had looked the last time he saw him, getting a smile in his direction soothed over the relentless pain that had made it's place in his chest when he'd told Magnus he was getting married to Lydia and had to watch him walk away. So when Magnus grasped his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen to talk he followed willingly with a bubble of happiness in his chest. He didn't need to fight this. Not here. Not now. Not with Magnus.

Before speaking however Magnus pulled out his cell phone and quickly typed out a joint message addressed to three people.

' Dear Biscuit, Blondie and Buxom, Please make your way to the loft of the most fabulous Warlock in existence as soon as possible. The delightfully brilliant and adorable littlest Lightwood and My glorious self have joined forces and successfully convinced the Tall, Gorgeous & Endearing Eldest Lightwood I am decidedly not willing to give up to find another way to protect his family than to go through with the farce of matrimony to the Bossy Blonde Dragon Lady. Your assistance is required to plan our mode of attack. Please and thank you. Also- Bring Pajamas we are having a sleepover, there's pizza.'

Within seconds his phone was buzzing with responses that caused him to snort in gleeful amusement and pass his phone to Alexander to read himself.

(From Biscuit)- Oh thank god I was getting really worried about the increasingly insane ideas both Jace and Isabelle were coming up with...seriously I was half convinced that by the wedding day all of us would actually be in some kind of shadowhunter prison and need you to magically break us out...so yes...thank you for my future freedom. Especially since my ideas to help Alec honestly weren't much better, but there was no way I was about to accept him giving up his happiness and freedom to marry someone he doesn't and couldn't love, not when he's got a chance at something good with a certain sparkly Warlock :) It just wouldn't be right. Everyone deserves a chance at true love. I'll bring my sketch pad and draw you a gift of thanks, promise! We'll be there soon-Again, Thank you!

(From Blondie)- I'm not even going to ask how Max and Alec ended up in Brooklyn in the middle of the night. But seriously thank the Angel they did and thank you for whatever magical argument you must have made (Please no details on how you convinced him, I do NOT want to know) because he wouldn't listen to any of us...and I was starting to get desperate trying to come up with ideas and I'm pretty sure more than half of them might actually get us killed so...yeah...definitely glad we have another option now. We'll be there. Also whatever you do? Don't let Izzy make breakfast in the morning...she'll probably offer. Seriously just ask Max and Alec. I saw her shove her cook book into her bag the second she read the word 'sleepover'.

(From Your Future Sister In Law)- By the Angel Magnus Bane I could KISS you! I wont though, I'll leave that to my Tall, Gorgeous and Endearingly Awkward brother. I'll put clothes in a bag for Alec and Max...and anything else I can think of. Also, How do Pancakes sound? I got a new recipe book from Idris and I could make us all breakfast in the morning? Ps. I'm glad you and Max are bonding, as his future brother in law it's good that you get along so well ;) Let me know when I should start planning the wedding!

When Alec snorted loudly before letting out a strained chuckle as he read Isabelle's message and then passed his phone back, there was a vibrant flush to his cheeks that made Magnus want to reach over and kiss him till it spread from head to toe and the only thing on his mind was Magnus.

"Jace isn't lying, don't eat anything Izzy cooks unless you want to test the bounds or your immortality. And umm...About what Izzy said...about you and me-I mean..bonding with Max...I just...and umm.." he trailed off scratching at the back of his neck staring down at the floor awkwardly practically radiating embarrassment.

Seeing that Max was not only distracted but was apparently completely on board with the idea of him and Alexander together, Magnus let out a fond little sigh at his decidedly adorable Shadowhunter and stepped close, reaching out a hand to tilt his face back up.

"Don't be embarrassed Alexander...at least not with me. It doesn't bother me, in fact I'm quite enamored with the idea to be honest, believe me when I say that making you mine would not be any sort of punishment Alexander, quite the opposite. And it appears I've received the stamp of approval from the people closest to you, I'm definitely not complaining." with that he trailed the back of his knuckles down the side of Alec's face affectionately feeling his lips curl into a pleased grin when Alexanders eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the touch, causing him to turn his hand and cup his cheek brushing his thumb back and forth over his cheekbone.

"You know I have absolutely no idea how to respond to things like that without sounding like an idiot right?" Alexander whispered eyes still closed face tilted into Magnus palm.

"You never sound like an idiot to me Alexander, and you don't need to respond if you don't want too...does it bother you? Me saying things like that? If it does I can refrain. This gorgeous face of yours makes me a little too honest sometimes I'll admit and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so if you want me to stop merely say the word and I'll reign it all in." He asked carefully, as much as he loved teasing Alexander and seeing him flush so beautifully...especially when each word was the truth? He didn't want to push him away by making him feel uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted to do was have Alec pull away from him again the way he had after he'd proposed to Lydia.

When he slowly started to pull his hand away, wishing with everything inside him he could be as affectionate with Alexander as he wanted without scaring him away... Alexander's hand shot up and held his in place and he turned his face towards the palm pressing his lips to it softly much to Magnus delighted surprise.

"It doesn't... bother me, that is. Not at all...I-I like it. I don't want you to stop, I just don't know what I'm doing...I've never... I'm more afraid I'll do or say something that will mess this up and you'll decide to stop on your own." Alec admitted quietly before opening his eyes and meeting Magnus gaze.

If it wasn't official before, it was now...he was so hopelessly gone over Alexander Lightwood. Groaning slightly he stepped closer letting his gaze shoot briefly towards Max noting he was still completely engrossed by his movie, he let his hand fall from Alexanders face and reach out to grip his hips tugging him close and letting out a slightly breathless sigh as he leaned up and pressed his forehead to Alexanders. His fingers spasmed slightly at the feel of Alec's breath against his lips and had to physically restrain himself from leaning forward and finally kissing the tempting lips of his favorite Nephilim. As much as he wanted too, their first kiss should not happen with his youngest sibling in the room.

"In that case you wont mind me telling you just how much I want to kiss you right now. If we didn't have company and I thought I'd be able to limit myself to one quick simple kiss I'd show you...I don't think I could though. I want to take my time when I kiss you Alexander...and Believe me it's a when not an if... and when I kiss you the first time there will be nothing simple about it...I adore you Alexander, couldn't stop if I tried. You have no reason to fear losing my affection" the last bit was said softly and Magnus couldn't help but nuzzle slightly against Alec's face, rubbing their noses together.

Alec's breathing had deepened and hitched at the words, hands coming up to grip at Magnus forearms as he stared deeply into Magnus eyes finding himself overwhelmed by the intensity of the gaze in the cat-like eyes staring back at him. What was it about Magnus Bane? For so long he'd genuinely believed he'd been 'in love' with Jace but he'd been slowly coming to the realization that what he felt for Jace? Wasn't the same as what he felt for Magnus, there was this ever present feeling of want, of warmth and longing and attraction...so strong it made him dizzy just thinking about it. The realization that what he felt for Jace might have more to do with their parabatai bond and everything that went along with it and the fact that Jace was the safest possible option for a crush had been enlightening.

Staring at Magnus and seeing the desire pooling in his eyes he knew that he'd never felt this for Jace. Only Magnus.

"Are you guys going to actually kiss or just keep staring at each other without blinking?" a voice chirped from the couch and they both shot apart wide eyed looking towards the couch in time to see Max roll his eyes in exasperation and fix them with an unimpressed look he knew he'd seen on Jace's face many times in the past before turning back towards the TV.

At that Alec saw Magnus grin and shake his head chuckling lightly to himself before he ran a hand over his face before pausing for a moment staring at his hand with a momentarily bewildered expression and then looking down at himself scanning his clothes. Alec saw him shoot a suddenly...surprisingly... self conscious look towards him before running a nervous hand through his hair, then tugging at hem of his top and turning slightly away from Alec twisting his fingers together before reaching towards the bottle of liquor on the counter and grabbing a glass, pouring a small amount and taking a hesitant sip.

It suddenly struck Alec that for the first time since he'd met the Warlock he was without makeup or hair gel or a speck of glitter of any kind. Magnus had been dressed down when he entered the loft, more so that Alec had ever seen him. Bare foot wearing black yoga pants with a line of shimmering silver running down the sides and a white loose fitting tank top that hung slightly off his frame allowing Alec to see glimpses of warm golden skin and toned muscle. While the Warlock was studiously avoiding his eyes he took the time to let his gaze trail up and down his frame before resting it back on his face taking note of the light flush Magnus seemed to be trying to hide behind taking another long pull from his glass as he fidgeted at the counter.

For the first time it was suddenly so obvious that Alec wasn't actually the only one who perhaps didn't seem himself quite so clearly, as it was evident that Magnus didn't seem to realize how attractive and distractedly gorgeous he looked all on his own. Was he seriously afraid that without all the glamour Alec wouldn't be as attracted to him anymore? Did he not own a mirror? Was it possible that after centuries alive no one had made it clear to him just how stunning he was? With or without the glitter and wild outfits? The idea that Magnus was unaware of his own physical perfection was honestly unfathomable.

"Um since we are expecting company, I should probably go change and clean myself up a bit or...something, I hadn't expected to have visitors today" Magnus said suddenly and started moving to step pass Alec towards his bedroom and without thinking he reached out and grasped his wrist stopping him.

"Dont...I like you like this" the words slipped out of his mouth and he had to force himself not to take them back.

Magnus was gazing at him with a surprised expression on his face and then Alec saw his cheeks flush slightly and he was titling his head down a small decidedly shy smile playing across his lips.

"You like me when I'm a mess Alexander?" the words were quiet and curious and Alec mentally shoved away his discomfort and nerves, Magnus was always telling him how attractive he was. He could do the same even if he sounded stupid, because Magnus was right...he'd never judge him, he hadn't yet. Not once.

"You're gorgeous" he responded honestly feeling his face heat up at the admission, but he took pleasure in the vaguely stunned look Magnus had suddenly fixed him with. Alec could see his eyes swimming with some hidden emotion as he opened and closed his mouth twice before responding with a soft "Thank you Alexander" before leaning up and pressing his lips to Alec's cheek lingering for a long moment before pulling away with a gentle smile on his face eyes alight with obvious affection.

It was the second time he'd received that small act of such tender affection.

The first had been the night Magnus had offered him a drink, the night he'd stayed.

He hadn't even intended too. After Magnus confession that he had 'unlocked' something within him? He had easily understood Alec's confusion and anxiety over all of it and he'd been understanding. He hadn't pushed. He merely gave Alec a small smile before refilling his own glass and gesturing towards the couch where he snapped away the mess with a flash of blue sparks causing Alec to raise an eyebrow at him because honestly he'd already over reached himself with Magic. Magnus had smiled coyly at him and said "Believe me Angel your energy was more than enough to help me bounce back, you don't live for centuries without learning your limits. I promise not to collapse on you."

They'd sat and talked, Magnus refilling drinks for both of them as Alec pointedly ignored his phone going off every 15 minutes with another phone call from his mother since for once in his life he was not jumping to obey immediately. First though he'd shot a text to Izzy that he was out and fine and not to worry, he'd see her in the morning and to cover for him if anyone asked.

They'd talked. Magnus telling him various stories of the things he'd done or seen over the years and the vast array of people he'd met, and after his 3rd drink Alec opened up and talked about his family...about expectations and being the Male heir to the Lightwood family and the amount of pressure he was under, he'd talked about how scared he'd been this whole time...the realization that he was gay had been terrifying to say the least, he explained how the Clave and most shadowhunters felt about same sex relations and his fears that if he was ever open about who he really was? He would lose everything, the threat of having his runes stripped and being banished into the Mundane world if anyone knew haunted him. The idea of having nothing and no one, of being exiled? Completely alone with no where to go had been a deep seated fear since the day Alec figured out he felt about men the way other men felt about women. He admitted how ashamed he'd always felt because of it, how he'd spent years feeling like something was wrong with him and no matter how hard he tried to force himself to stop feeling the way he felt it never worked and over the years the stress of all of it was killing him.

Magnus had sat quietly through all of it, at one point reaching over and grasping Alec's hand in an offer of comfort soothing over his knuckles with his thumb. He'd been so genuinely understanding. Whether or not he saw the sheer amount of fear on Alec's face at the idea of anyone ever finding out who he really was deep down, his response when Alec had finished...eyes shining with unshed tears and years of obvious frustration and stress from hiding something that was such a vital part of who he was had surprised Alec. There was something so fiercely protective in Magnus gaze then, something that reminded Alec of just why others so feared the High Warlock of Brooklyn, something that spoke of the true power beneath the colorful outfits and glitter as he set down his drink and reached over cupping the side of Alec's face decisively.

"Should others find out Alexander? I swear to you on my Magic and my position as the High Warlock of Brooklyn you shall not be harmed. I won't allow you to be stripped of your runes or injured in any way, and if you ever need somewhere to belong? Somewhere you can feel safe? You will always be welcome here. Even if nothing happens between us and you arent interested further than friendship I promise you will never be alone. Should you ever feel ready to tell people?...I can't promise that people will react well or give you the support and acceptance you should receive...Believe me when I say I've known many Shadowhunters over the years and I've been dealing with the Clave for centuries...I understand better than most their outdated unrealistic conservative views and laws...the law is hard but it's the law and all that stupidity...but they are wrong. There is nothing wrong with you or anything to be ashamed of. You are part Angel Alexander, if you weren't meant to feel the way you do? Then I highly doubt any God or Angel would have created you this way. It's who you are. And if you don't mind me saying I think who you are is quite remarkable."

From the look on Magnus face he could obviously tell that Alec didn't really believe him, but to Alec the words themselves had soothed over the pain in his chest that had been there so long he barely noticed the sting of it anymore. Those where words he'd needed to hear for so long, and from someone other than Izzy...his sister who accepted him and loved him regardless... but part of him always had this sliver of doubt..wondering if he was someone other than her brother who she loved would she feel different? Would she still be so supportive? At the end of the day though he knew it was an unfair question, his sister had more than proved over the years that she had a mind of her own and disagreed with the Clave on many points, not just the ones that affected her brother.

That Magnus had sworn on his magic, on his position as the High Warlock to support and protect him should he ever need it had taken him aback. He might have difficulty believing anyone would be willing to put forth so much effort for him of all people but that Magnus had said it at all? Had caused Alec to realize that perhaps his assumption that the Warlock was only interested in him for one thing might not be the case.

He'd ended up staying the entire night. And if he woke up sprawled over the couch completely wrapped up in the arms of a sleeping Warlock then that was his business. Once Magnus had woken up and they'd untangled themselves, Alec's face aflame with embarrassment and Magnus gazing at him with a fond smile, he'd snapped a steaming cup of coffee into Alec's hands and handed him his phone with a small pout on his face knowing that Alec needed to head back to the institute, when he ushered Alec to the door Alec had surprised both of them by leaning in and hugging the Warlock, who stilled for barely a moment before wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter and squeezing tight murmuring a soft "I'm here when you need me Alexander, call me or text me"

And he had. Later that night when Alec was in bed his thoughts had drifted to Magnus and before he could lose his courage he'd pulled out his phone and typed out a short text to the Warlock, hoping he wasn't waking him only to receive an obviously pleased flirty response that'd he'd been in bed thinking about him. And that had been the beginning. They'd kept up a steady stream of back and forth texting since that night, right up until he'd made the slightly insane decision to propose to Lydia in a desperate attempt to protect his family.

After that the conversation between them slowed dramatically, Alec's guilt had weighed on him every time his phone lit up and with plans of a wedding he did not want happening all around him he'd started to feel like he was slowly suffocating...aching for the freedom and inner peace he'd felt that night in Magnus loft.

When Magnus came to the institute, Alec could tell he was obviously confused and more than a little hurt at the sudden distance Alec had injected between them. Alec could see the questions swirling in his eyes when it became clear Alec was definitely avoiding him, the frown and the wounded look in his eyes when Alec had jerked away from his offer to heal him of his injury from the forsaken. Alec knew he had to tell him, needed to try and explain himself and hoping with everything inside him that when he did...Magnus wouldn't hate him.

Telling him about the wedding had broken something inside Alec, watching Magnus face freeze in shock before his expression crumbled, the flare of obvious hurt in his eyes, the slump of his shoulders as he walked away wiping at his face had caused something to shatter inside him. In that moment, as he watched Magnus walk away from him? After the quietly whispered "I understand" He felt as if he'd just lost something vital, something precious, he felt as though he was watching his chance at happiness walk away from him.

When he'd seen the way Magnus was with Max, and the way his younger brother was so obviously awed and enraptured with the Warlock as he animatedly told him a fairy tale, hearing Max giggles of delight and the easy grin on Magnus face at the reaction he couldn't find it in himself to interrupt the two of them. He'd simply leaned against the wall and watched...listened, something warm and happy in his chest fluttering at the sight and the realization that Magnus Bane was apparently very good with children, something Alec actually hadn't expected.

After sending Max off to bed and being left alone with the Warlock he couldn't even try to keep up the pretense of being cold and aloof towards him. He could feel the smile on his face as he looked at the Warlock, felt the rush of pleasure at the smile he received in return...he could feel the way his face flushed at the flirtatious words and the softly spoken "I miss you Alexander" Magnus had whispered before running a hand down his arm and grasping his hand, squeezing for a moment before he'd walked away hips swaying temptingly with Alec staring after him.

It hadn't been till he'd gotten back to his room after tucking Max in that the realization struck him that he couldn't continue this with Magnus...it wasn't fair to either of them. The reality that he was getting married...to a girl...was a harsh slap in the face chasing away the feelings of happiness and contentment he'd felt after that brief moment with Magnus, who wasn't even aware yet what he'd done? He didn't sleep that night. By the next morning he'd felt surprisingly empty, save for the constant waves of heartache that kept assaulting him whenever his thoughts drifted to Magnus and his growing feelings towards the man. On the surface he shut down. Inside however he was screaming...in rage...in pain...in heartbreak...grieving for the chance at happiness that had been dangling in front of him that he hadn't been able to take because of his family. Because despite how he felt for Magnus, despite how Magnus made him feel?

He loved his family more than anything.

His siblings where the most important people in his life and knowing that his sacrifice would protect them from his parents forcing them to do something to ruin their lives as well had locked him into his decision. Because he knew deep down he couldn't handle it, he couldn't ever watch Izzy's spark die out ...forced to change into someone she's not or made to feel ashamed of herself the way Alec had always been...he couldn't ever sit by and watch the way everything would effect Max's future or the things that could be expected of him in his parents effort to gain back political power, couldn't watch what would happen to Jace when his constant disregard for the rules and knack for running off on unsanctioned missions landed him in trouble with the Clave because Alec was no longer in charge and couldn't protect him from the repercussions of his actions...he couldn't even bring himself to watch Clary lose hope for finding her mother because the Clave was more intent on controlling her than helping her.

He'd overheard her explain her and her mothers relationship to Isabelle and felt his lingering irritation and jealousy of her fade away as he finally understood why she was so intent on doing anything and everything to protect and rescue her mother, regardless of the rules she broke...after what he was willing to do for HIS family, how could he really begrudge her for what she was willing to do for her mother? Who was all she had? Especially with the knowledge that her only other family member was essentially a deranged and dangerous evil lunatic, who currently was holding her mother hostage...as much as he tried he simply could not keep clinging to his dislike of Clary even though he tried to hold up the pretense. Clary Fray was decidedly sure of who she was and what she stood for, and didn't apologize for it, she was raised Mundane and still faced danger from things she never knew existed with bravery and determination...in all honesty she had qualities Alec had always wished he'd had. And now? Despite how he'd treated her since they met, she was right there with his siblings trying to find a way to stop him from having to marry someone he didn't love.

Bottom line? They needed to stay in power and regain their family honor. It was the only way he could protect everyone. So he'd done something drastic in his attempt to make that happen. He shoved all of his emotions further inside himself and locked them away.

Now though? He had options. There was a chance however small that this wasn't the end in regards to his happiness. There was a very real chance that the feelings he could feel sparking between Magnus and him didn't need to be extinguished...that they could instead be explored? He felt hopeful. Hopeful in ways he'd thought he'd never feel again.

And now looking at Magnus, seeing the completely unrestrained want in his eyes as he looked back at Alec, eyes flickering down towards his lips seemingly of their own accord he'd suddenly never felt more grateful to interfering siblings and trouble making red-heads.

Hearing three sharp knocks on the door and a cheerful "Open up Magnus it's sleepover time!" from an evidently excited Isabelle they shared a small smile before Magnus snapped his fingers letting the three inside just as Alec reached over and intertwined one of his hands with Magnus pointedly ignoring the wide nearly maniacal grins he was receiving from everyone else in the room and instead focusing on the blissful expression that graced Magnus face before he was lacing their fingers together more securely as they accepted twin loud smacking kisses on the cheek from Isabelle before she was practically bouncing over towards Max and ruffling his hair with a proud "Well done Max".

An hour later after they'd tucked a sleepy Max into bed inside one of the guest rooms they were all dressed in pajama's in the living room talking quietly about various ideas they could use to fix the situation they were currently facing.

As they spoke Clary was sketching away eyes flitting back and forth between the paper in her lap and Alec and Magnus curled up together on the sofa as her pencil moved over her sketchbook quickly.

When they'd finally settled on a course of actions they felt confident would leave the Clave with no choice but to place the institute solely into Alec's hands (and not his parents) leaving the wedding itself utterly unnecessary they'd all shared sleepy smiles and as Magnus was ushering them towards guest rooms Clary had hugged them both before handing over her drawing to Magnus with a 'your thank you gift' giving them both a warm smile before disappearing into the room offered.

Looking at the picture in Magnus hands both of their breath caught. There in exquisite detail was Alec sitting on one end of the couch looking relaxed and content a small smile on his face as he gazed warmly at Magnus who was curled up against his side staring back at him with a flirtatious smile and unbridled affection, eyes sparkling with joy, their hands were tangled together between them and looked as if neither were aware anyone else was even in the room.

Alec stared at himself in the portrait in slight awe, because he'd never seen himself look like that. He'd seen photographs of himself before...but never had he looked so happy...so comfortable...so completely at ease as he did in this beautifully drawn portrait. Especially in comparison to the look he'd been seeing on his face each day when he looked in the mirror recently. One thing was extremely clear...There was nothing subtle in the way he was looking at Magnus, nor in the way Magnus was looking at him.

A moment of sudden Clarity struck Alec. Staring at that picture, it was as if all the doubts and fears that had been whispering in his head over Magnus grew quiet. Because there was absolutely no way to mistake the feelings sparking between them that was practically leaping off the paper in front of them. There had never been any hope that he would have been able to walk away from Magnus, absolutely zero chance he could ever have pretended there was nothing between them. That much was so clear. That he'd ever thought he'd be able to marry Lydia and push away his feelings suddenly seemed so utterly ludicrous he wanted to laugh at his own naivety.

With a wave of determination settling over him as he pushed away his nerves he pulled Magnus towards his bedroom by their intertwined hands, holding back a chuckle at the decidedly stunned and disbelieving look Magnus was now giving him as he lead him inside. Shutting the door behind them he looked at Magnus, letting his gaze trail over him before settling back on his face and felt his last bit of restraint vanish at the unashamed want in the golden eyes staring back at him.

"Is it alright if I sleep in here with you?" He asked quietly

Magnus stepped closer to him, setting aside the portrait he was holding and untangling their hands, running both of his up Alec's arms till he was framing his face with his hands before breathlessly whispering "It is so much more than alright Alexander" and then he was leaning in and pausing to give Alec a chance to pull away when Alec moved the rest of the way his arms coming to wrap around Magnus waist, pulling him in close and connecting their lips. The second their lips touched? Everything else faded away and they were left with nothing but uncontrollable need and the feeling of being suddenly complete. As if a piece they hadn't even known was missing from them was sliding into place.

Fireworks.

The last complete vaguely rational thought Alec had as their mouths pressed together again and again was 'So this is what magic feels like'.


End file.
